


As My Lady Wishes

by aleski525



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleski525/pseuds/aleski525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just back from defeating the Red Templars in Sarhnia Rachel needs Cullen; and he is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was raining when Rachel returned to the keep. Her fingers were numb from the chill and her mind still reeled from the harrowing encounter in Sarhnia. All those Templars turned into monsters, the experiments on animals and giants. It was too much to comprehend. She walked hurriedly through corridors until she finally reached his quarters. She slammed open the door unceremoniously and stared at the officers within. The look in her eyes told them all to leave immediately and not one of them bothered to finish what they had been saying. They fled the Commander’s quarters with haste in different directions through the side doors. They would find other ways back to their posts. 

“Inquisitor?” He asked, his voice filled with surprise. It was a deep, soft baritone accompanied by eyes as golden as honey. They weren’t red, and the rasping, hollowness that the red Templars had in their voice wasn’t there. No, her commander, her Cullen wasn’t one of them. He’d gotten out, left long before they could make him into one of those creatures. Whether it was the sight of him after so many weeks away, or simply the fact that he was exactly how she’d left him Rachel couldn’t know. She rushed over to him and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his thick chest.

Cullen didn’t care that she was soaked to the bone, her could feel her shaking and he knew it wasn’t from simple cold. The reports of what they encountered in Empris du Lion had reached him yesterday and they had been horrific. Held wrapped his thick strong arms around her and rested his chin in top of her head. He didn’t speak, but when she shifted he looked down at her and found himself locked into a searing kiss. 

As their mouths melded together she tangled her cool hands into his blond hair. The kiss was desperate and demanding, its heat fueled and made ever more necessary by the weeks of chilled loneliness and horror. She was still in her traveling armor, and he in his regular plate. Deftly both of them began to work the other’s straps loose, the loud clattering of steel on stone as the pieces fell landed on deaf ears. Their world had shrunk to the size of the room they were in. Nothing outside these walls held meaning for them, all that mattered was this. 

Rachel savored the feeling of his tongue sliding into her mouth and stroking her own. Reveled in the way his large calloused hands gripped and kneaded whatever skin they found in just the right way. She felt the last of the armor fall away and finally broke the kiss to look at her lover. Eyes like molten gold raked over her face; there was a hunger in those eyes that a few months ago she would never have expected to find behind his shy, awkward exterior. Her voice was hoarse as she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear “Please Cullen, I need you”.

It was all the prodding he needed. He swept her off her feet and whirled her around to press her back into the stone wall, lifting her legs over his forearms to support her. He kissed a hot trail from her swollen lips down her neck. His progress was only briefly impeded as she pulled her undershirt over her head and threw it into some unknown corner of the room. He nipped and sucked his way across her collar bone to the curve of her shoulder where his teeth bit down harder than he’d meant when she let out a throaty moan of pleasure and dug her short nails into the back of his scalp and neck. She felt him start to pull away and rolled her hips outward from the wall, grinding against him; a motion that made him just as breathless as her. She could feel the hard ridge of him through both their trousers and shuddered with anticipation at what was yet to come as she repeatedly pressed against him.

“We should” he said through panting breaths “Probably take this upstairs”. He gave another deep moan as she lifted her mouth to his rough, stubble covered jaw and bit lightly along the hard line of it. She didn’t respond until her mouth reached his ear.

“No” She whispered, her now flushed cheeks hot against the side of his face “I want you too much. Need you too much”. She allowed her hands to wander until they were each gripping one of his tightly muscled shoulders “We do this here. Against the wall or on the floor I don’t care, so long as it is now. It has been too long”.

“As my lady wills it” he breathed huskily before placing another kiss on her shoulder and letting her legs down slowly.

“Cullen what are you” she was silenced by another burning kiss consuming her mouth. His hands went to the breast band wrapped tightly around her chest and loosed it. He unraveled the cloth band fully and turned his attention to the bright red indents it had left in her skin. He knelt in front of her and put his mouth to work soothing the hot marks. 

Rachel closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, hissing at the stinging sensations that Cullen’s tongue created as it worked her abused skin. “I’ll never understand how you female warriors breathe with your breasts bound so tightly” he said brushing the palms of his hands over her hardened nipples “Let alone swing swords.” He took one of the pert peaks into his mouth and worked it gently with his tongue, earning him another moan. He smiled into her breast before moving on to the other, wondering if she knew how beautiful her vocalizations of pleasure were to him. When he pulled away to unlace her trousers and pull them, along with her small clothes, down her legs she came out of her daze enough to look down at him. From down here she was truly a sight to behold. Her drying hair framed her face in attractive wispy curls, her deep green eyes clouded with pleasure, lips parted in an unuttered moan. His gaze drifted slowly down her body until he was looking directly in front of him, and he rested his forehead against her soft belly. He was grateful she wasn’t rail thin and boney or so tightly muscled that there was no give at all. Instead she was soft, plush, it felt like he rested against the very doors of heaven when pressed against her. “Gods but I have missed you my love” He felt her cup his chin and urge his gaze back up. She was smiling sweetly at him, as though he were the only other person in the world. Their eyes met and his hands that had moved to rest on her thighs swiftly changed positions. Snaking between her thighs and lifting her up so that her calves hung over his shoulders. Without warning or hesitation he buried his face in her sex; licking and sucking until her breathy gasps became high, broken moans of pleasure. He plundered her body with his tongue over and over until he felt her muscles tighten. Just before she climaxed he sucked hard on her clit and sent her soaring over the edge. He heard the muffled scream of ecstasy and looked up to see her holding her hand tightly over her mouth to quite some of the noise. Her body was still shaking when she finally had the nerve to look down at him. She looked lovely, her face flushed the color of pink wine, her chest heaving as she regained control of her breathing. Never breaking eye contact he smiled and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh before rubbing the scratchy stubble against it, earning another shudder of delight from her.

She felt him lift her again and she halfheartedly moved her still shaking legs from his shoulders. Her feet never touched the ground, instead he rose back to his and held her tightly against him. “Are you certain I can’t convince you that a bed would be best?” He asked, his tone rich and deep. He interrupted her babbling response “My lady you are still chilled, you’ll catch your death on a stone floor” His forehead rested against hers, and her arms hung loosely from his shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open, framed by long lashes while she considered carefully. 

“Very well Commander” she spoke in a heated tone just a note shy of a moan “Take me to your bed” 

“As my lady wishes it, so shall I do” they shared a final smile and sealed the decision with one last searing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q: What sound does the sexmobile make?  
> A: SmutSmutSmutSmutSmut
> 
> . . . That was horrible.
> 
> In other words, Cullen and Trevelyan have sex.

How Cullen managed to climb a ladder with her clinging to him while she let her lips roam across the side of his face in soft heated kisses neither of them knew. When they reached the top of the ladder though it became another matter entirely. Where earlier it was a desperate need, a clutching almost flailing desire; up here it smoldered. The tempo of their passion changed to a slowly writhing dance that left a trail of armor, clothing and sweat from the ladder to bed at the far side of the loft. 

He shed his loose undershirt and the only thing that remained between the two of them were his smallclothes. She straddled him now as he sat upon the edge of the bed, her fingers playing against the rough dark blond stubble around his mouth. His hot breath warmed her mouth, his hands making her flesh ache and burn for him wherever they chose to rest. She sighed his name, a sound of pure pleasure as one of his hot palms move to envelop a soft breast while the lingered in the small of her back. He turned his head slightly to take a chilled thumb into his mouth and run his tongue across it. “I missed you Cullen” she whispered, her voice broken by the sensation “So much”. Cullen rolled her nipple between his thumb and the side of his forefinger and pulled her closer as she arched her back violently, letting out a hoarse shout of shocked ecstasy. He pressed his mouth to the center of her chest and nipped lightly at the succulent flesh of both her breasts before standing suddenly, lover still arched into him, and turned. He placed left knee atop the mattress lifted himself and his lady, and tossed their entwined bodies upon the length of the bed, catching himself gracefully with his arms. He brought his other leg up between hers and press it against the juncture of her thighs with just enough force to make her moan loudly and buck her hips. He could feel the slickness that had pooled there both from his earlier exertions and their renewed endeavors. He shifted his thigh against her once more and received a shiver of pleasure from her.

His lady stared up at him from half lidded eyes, clouded with both pleasure and exhaustion. He slipped one of the arms supporting him beneath her head and lowered himself until his golden gaze melted into her green one “I missed you too my love” his kiss bespoke the passion he’d held close while waiting for her return. His free hand slid down the short length of her torso to tease her soaked womanhood, parting the slick folds and letting out a groan of his own she pressed her hips upward begging him to deepen his touch. His thumb flicked across her clit causing her short nails to dig into his broad shoulders as he sank another thick finger into her.

Rachel was the one to break the kiss. “Cullen please. No more teasing. I need you.”

“What do you need my lady?” Cullen smirked down at her, the Commander knew this part well, and enjoyed it. He twisted his fingers and curled them down hitting a spot deep inside her that turned her insides white hot and made her cry out. He relented for a few moments, gently massaging her outer folds with his thumb and peppering her jaw with light kisses “Tell me Rachel, tell me what you want” he whispered hoarsely when his lips finally reached her earlobe “I promise you I will give you anything you ask for”.

“You, I want you, inside me. Cullen I want you to fill me up and make me whole” She nearly sobbed the words, so strong was the desire he’d built within her.

“Then I am happy to comply” He rose up to a sitting position and curled his fingers into that spot inside her once more. Without his weight on top of her, the shout of pleasure was louder. The contraction of muscles made her back lift off the bed and drop back when he released her. He removed his smalls quickly and before her head cleared of the previous sensation he was filling her with his length. They clung to each other as he buried himself deep inside her soft body. Cullen reveled in the feel of her soaked sex pressed against him, a feeling that was simultaneously beautiful beyond measure and completely obscene. The intoxicating sounds she made as he slid out slowly and snapped his hips back into her made him feel more a man than anything he’d ever known. He could feel the tingle of sweat forming on his back, the pressure of her velvety sex clutching at him, harder with each thrust, the way she called his name. He slid his arms under her to grip her shoulders and press his lips against her and a bruising kiss as he rocked harder into her. He wanted desperately to look at her. To watch her come undone, but not yet. If he looked now it would be over, it had been too long he had to hold on just a little longer until she could. . .

“Gods Cullen I’m coming” she cried out, as her hips bucked hard against his and he felt her muscles all contract at the same time. Then he opened her eyes to look down at her. Her lips parted, sweat glistening on her skin, eyes filled with love and body shaking. With a roar that he muffled by burying his face between her shoulder and neck he came hard enough for his vision to erupt into a sea of spots, his hips flush with hers. 

They lay there, clinging, one to the other for long minutes, even falling asleep that way for a time. Cullen woke when he felt her shiver beneath him and managed to get them both under the bed covers without waking her. He pulled her close to him, his large arms wrapping around her. He inhaled the scent of her hair and for the first time since she’d been away, drifted into pleasant dreams instead of the nightmares he had in her absence.


End file.
